Introduce a Little Intervention
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Final installment to my 'Introduce' series. Danny wants to go public with his relationship with Walker. Walker does not. They drift apart, and it's up to the inmates of the prison to set things right!


**Sorry, sorry, just HAD to get this one off my chest!**

* * *

"Honestly, E.J., I dont really know what the big deal is!" Danny was sitting on the edge of Walker's desk while he waited for his lover/Ghost Zone mate to finish up some paperwork. Unlike 99% of his previous visits, Danny was not here for one of their 'excursions'. Today, he was here strictly for business; that business being of personal matters. Ellis Jacoby Walker shifted his eyes up to give his younger lover a quick glare before going back to his work.

"You KNOW what the 'big deal' is, Dan," he muttered, filing something into its proper folder. This was the third time this month alone that Danny had brought this particular touchy subject up. "And the answer is still NO."

The 'big deal' in question was the private nature of their relationship. For several years, Danny had been coming to Walker's prison under the guise of either a would-be inmate or some mysterious stranger that had 'business' with Walker, when really they were just having sex and having to replace Walker's desk every six months. But their relationship was a well-guarded secret, primarily on the basis of Walker's reputation. And THAT was what was really bothering Danny.

Danny wanted to go public (at least to the ghost community) with their relationship. Walker didnt.

The halfa let out a heavy sigh and stood up to lean against the wall, his arms crossed. "You're not being fair, Walker," he said dourly. The warden turned to stare at his partner.

"I think I've been 'fair' for years, Dan," he replied. "In fact, I've been more than 'fair'. I've given you a 'get-out-of-jail-free' pass for life AND unlife-!"

"Which I would trade for in a heartbeat for you to not be ashamed of me and our relationship!" Danny interrupted.

"I am NOT ashamed of you!" Walker snapped, standing up from his desk. "Dont EVER think that!"

"How can I NOT?" Danny replied tersely. "If at ANY time we're not alone, you treat me like a common low-down criminal! Hell, it was exciting at first, but now, it's just depressing! You care more about your FUCKING reputation than you do about me!"

"That's not true-!"

"YES it is, Walker!" Danny broke off and ran a hand through his hair. "...E.J., I love you, but I'm twenty-two, for God's sake! I'm tired of playing games!" Walker's glare darkened.

"Oh," he said, crossing his arms. "So, what we've had for five years was nothing more than a GAME to you, was it?" Danny's eyes flashed red for a moment, something that only happened when he was REALLY mad.

"Dont you DARE twist my words like that, Ellis Jacoby!" Danny shouted, jabbing a finger in Walker's direction. "Dont you DARE! I fell in love with you when I was seventeen! I asked you to be my mate for afterlife when I was eighteen! I've been faithful to you for FIVE FUCKING YEARS, keeping our relationship a secret for FIVE! FUCKING! YEARS! So dont you DARE say it was all a game to me!"

Walker had to admit that Dan was terrifying when he was riled up; but right now, the halfa looked near tears, and he felt a twinge of guilt inside.

"I'm sorry," he said. "...I didnt meant that." Danny's eyes went back to green, but his posture remained tight and stressed.

"I find that very hard to believe," Danny replied darkly. "Because the fact of the matter is, you ARE ashamed of our relationship. You're ashamed of who you are..."

"I am NOT...!"

"...You care more about what your fucking INMATES would think of you if they found out you were gay and in a relationship with the halfa, than you do about MY feelings on the matter! I've had to lie to my parents, my best friends, EVERYONE, just to keep YOU happy! And I'm TIRED of it, Walker! I deserve better! I WANT better! I WANT better than what we have!"

Walker silently contemplated his younger partner for the longest time before taking the handcuff-shaped gold ring off of his finger and throwing it at Danny. "You want better? FINE! Go FIND your better then, if you dont want me!"

Danny gaped at Walker. "...I did NOT mean...!"

"Save it, boy!" Walker snapped. "If you dont want what I have to offer, then you can just find it somewhere else, because I'm tired of covering for YOUR ass, too!" He sat back down at his desk and picked up another file. "...You have five minutes to get out of here before I incarcerate you, PHANTOM."

Danny stared at Walker, not quite believing what he was hearing. He felt his heart breaking inside of his chest. He numbly bent down and picked up the golden ring and held it tightly in his fist before grabbing his long black coat and putting it over his shoulders, then put on his shades to hide the tears in his eyes. He turned to the door and paused as he put his hand on the knob. "...I still love you, E.J.," he murmured almost so softly Walker didnt hear, then he walked out of the office and flew toward the exit.

Just ten seconds after his door shut, Walker slammed his fist into the desk, cracking it clean in two, and then hunched over in his chair, his face in his hands.

* * *

In the rec room, everyone was gaping in shock at the TV. Five years of their favorite epic show, and now THIS had to happen?

"...Well this was unexpected," Technus said, sitting down in a chair.

"Poor Phantom," Ember murmured, wringing her hands and hardly believing that she was sympathizing with her nemesis.

"Yeah," Desiree concurred, shifting uncomfortably. "Walker's such a jerk!"

"Well he looks like he's regretting it NOW," Ghostwriter commented, pointing to the screen. "I mean, what an IDIOT!"

"Yeah, who the hell cares if he's gay?" Skulker added. "His relationship with the Ghost Boy has actually been GOOD for us! He hasnt found it necissary to torture us at all since they got together!" Everyone around him nodded and murmured assent.

"WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER!" Box Ghost shouted. "BEWARE!"

"Yeah!" Ghostwriter's half-brother Randy (who had been incarcerated for jaywalking) shouted. "I mean, if Walker's happy, then WE'RE happy!"

"No doubt," Bullet said, who was sitting next to Skulker. The mech looked his way, then yelped and bolted away. Technus quickly hid the TV and everyone TRIED not to look guilty. "No, I AGREE with you!" Bullet said quickly, getting shocked looks from everyone. "...What, you think you scum were the ONLY ones who knew about it? No..." He shifted his remaining eye to the TV Technus was attempting to hide. "...Besides, me and the rest of the staff are fans of the show."

Awkward silence.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, everyone began making plans on what to do.

"We need to get them both into a situation where Walker will be FORCED to tell everyone his feelings," Ember said. "But it'll be hard, considering Walker wont leave the prison when it's so full like it is. We need to bring Phantom HERE."

"But how?" Bullet asked, scratching his chin with his hook. "I mean, that was a pretty mean hit Phantom took back in Walker's office...he wont just come back, and definitely not anytime soon."

"That's simple!" Ember replied, grinning. "What is the ONE thing girls-or in this case, the girls of the relationship-want above all else when they've gotten into a fight with their boyfriend?"

"...Jewelry?" Skulker asked, scratching his head. Ember punched him in the arm. "Ow...it's what YOU want..."

"An APOLOGY," Ember emphasized, rolling her eyes. Bullet sighed.

"Walker's too proud to apologize," he told her.

"Who said it had to be from WALKER, exactly?" Ghostwriter stated, smirking. "Hack into the kid's email or phone and send him a message with an apology, asking him to come back to the prison to talk."

"Good one!" Skulker said, grinning. "But when he gets here, he's gonna know that Walker didnt send it when the warden starts asking what he's doing here..."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it, my friend," Ghostwriter replied, steepling his fingers deviously. "That's were we can get creative. We send him a text message from Walker, apologizing and asking him to come back to the prison to talk. But since mister nightstick-up-his-ass wont JUST talk to him when we bring him, we feed off of his obvious affections for the boy by putting the halfa in 'danger'." He used quotes for 'danger' with his fingers. "Skulker, that's were YOU come in; you're the only one of us with enough real brute force to be of any danger to the boy's life. Half-life. Whatever. Just make something up to get Walker to talk."

"...That's...ingenius..." Bullet remarked, impressed. "And it just might work. But how to hack into his phone?"

"I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING, SHALL USE MY LEET HAXX0R SKILLZ TO SEND A MESSAGE TO THE GHOST CHILD!" Technus cut in...well, more like SHOUTED in. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "...I just need Walker's cell phone number."

"Done," Bullet said. "When should we do this?"

"Give it about three days, considering Walker's stubborness," Skulker said. "That should be enough time to make it seem like Walker was actually debating whether or NOT to do it."

"Right." Bullet stood up and looked over the inmates. "Not a WORD to ANYONE about this," he warned. "I dont want this leaking out to anywhere else but the prison!"

"Duh," Technus replied. "Did it ever occur to you that we could have broken out of here at any time? We stayed because it's BEARABLE here, when the Ghost Child was with Walker." He jerked his thumb to the TV, grinning pervertedly. "Besides, I REALLY want my weekly show back on."

Bullet gave Technus a withering look, but nodded. "Meet back in three days." With that, he vanished from the rec room, leaving the inmates to go over the intimate details of their plan.

* * *

Three days down the road, Danny was miserably moping by himself in a coffee shop/bookstore. He hadnt much else to do BUT mope. Mope and cry. As soon as he had gotten back to his apartment after the huge fuck-up with Walker, he had thrown himself into his bed and cried. It was totally degrading, especially for someone who looked as masculine as he did, but he couldnt help it. He felt as though his insides had exploded. How the hell could Walker have said all those things to him? After five years of being together, why had he just thrown him away? All he had wanted was to be loved all the time, not just once or twice a week when it was convenient for Walker!

Danny downed his third caramel macchiado; he couldnt sleep after night one, because all it did was give him bad dreams. So he forced caffiene down his throat to keep himself awake. It was inhibiting his daytime performance, but since he no longer faught ghosts and he was out of college, it didnt really matter. He found solace in the bookstore; it wasnt as maddeningly quiet as his apartment, but at the same time, no one bothered him. Besides, he liked books; they took his mind off of reality.

It was nearing seven-o-clock, and the sun was just setting. Danny looked up from the book he was reading (Stephen King's 'Shawshank Redemption', damn his treacherous mind) and looked outside at the twilight, rubbing his eyes tirely. What he wouldnt do for a nap on Walker's desk right now, he thought bitterly to himself. He sighed and put the book down and buried his face in his hands.

He missed Walker. He missed his E.J. He missed being close to his lover and kissing him and holding him and HAVING him. It was enough to make him go crazy, even without 72 hours of sleep. He wanted to go back to the prison and just talk, but Walker...Walker wouldnt have it. If he learned anything from five years of being in a relationship with Walker, it was that the warden made the move, NOT anyone else. But it was killing him, not knowing whether or not Walker was thinking about him or even if he wanted to get back together someday. It hurt.

Danny sighed for the umpteenth time that day and reached for his macchiado, and was interrupted when his cellphone rang, playing the 'Cops' theme song.

Walker's ringtone.

Danny fumbled for it in his pocket and flipped it open, his heart beating erratically.

**Dan, I want to talk. I'm sorry for what I said, and I want us to try to work things out. Come to the prison ASAP. I instructed Bullet to let you in, pass or no pass. **

**-E.J.**

Danny thought his heart stopped. This COULDNT be a joke. Only Walker called Danny 'Dan', and Danny was the only one who called Walker E.J.. Gathering his thoughts and downing the rest of his drink, Danny ran out of the bookstore, all tiredness gone. Walker had apologized! Walker wanted to work things out! He almost cried, he was so happy, but instead he transformed and flew straight home. He had a very small portable Portal (courtesy of Vlad, as a graduation/'congradulations-for-surviving-to-your-eighteenth-birthday' present) that he kept just to go see Walker, and he activated it before flying in.

He didnt think he'd ever flown this fast before. He passed everything in a blur until he reached the prison, and, heart still hammering, walked up to the head of security, not disguised in the least. "I need in," he said firmly. The security guy arched a brow skeptically. "As Bullet," he said. The guard kept his eye on him as he paged Bullet on his wrist comm.

"Hey, Bullet, I've got the Ghost Boy here, saying he needs to get in," he said, sounding a little too sarcastic for Danny's taste.

"Let him in," Bullet's voice said from the comm. The head of security blinked, then opened the prison doors for Danny. Waiting right inside was Bullet, who was eyeing Danny almost suspiciously. Danny walked up to him confidently. "I have no clue why Walker wants to see you," he said, leading the way inside the prison. "Hopefully it's to finally incarcerate your ass permanently."

"Doubt it," Danny muttered under his breath. He absently reached up and touched the handcuff-shaped ring on the end of a chain necklace around his neck. He was too deep within his own thoughts to see the barely-repressed grin on Bullet's face.

On the way to Walker's office, they had to pass the rec room. There, Ghostwriter and Randy had agreed to start something, so Bullet would have to stop and separate them. Danny would have to wait in the room, where Skulker would spot him and gang up on him with help from Technus and Ember. Everyone else in the room would start a riot to encourage Skulker to finish 'their enemy' off, and Bullet would page Walker, who would have no choice but to rush down.

After that, they were on God's good humor.

Bullet saw the doorway to the rec room and mentally counted in his mind, 'Three...two...one...'

The doors slammed open as Ghostwriter tackled his half-brother right out of the room, attempting to strangle the other ghost with his own scarf. "YOU BASTARD!" Ghostwriter screeched. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE DRAFT FOR MY BOOK!" Randy hollered and attempted to punch his brother off of him to no avail. Bullet swore loudly (while keeping his laughter inside at the two brothers' good acting skills) and rushed forward to separate them.

"YOU STAY THERE, GHOST BOY!" he shouted over his shoulder, trying to pry Ghostwriter off of Randy. Danny knew better than to go off on his own; that would cause MUCH more harm than good. So he stayed standing by the edge of the doorway, watching with almost humor at Ghostwriter's uncouth behavior. For someone who loved libraries so much, the ghost was most certainly quite loud. Bullet began hollering for some guards to come help him pry the brothers apart, and Danny had to step back into the room when Randy shoved Ghostwriter off of him and pushed him to the wall just a few feet from Danny.

Skulker now knew it was his turn. He walked up to Danny and stood RIGHT behind him. "Well," he said, startling the halfa. "If it isnt my old prey. It's been quite awhile, hasnt it, whelp?"

Danny sighed and turned to give Skulker a deadpan look. "Hey, Skulker," he said sullenly. "Look, I'm not in the mood, and I'm NOT being incarcerated. Could you just leave me alone until YOU get out of here?" Skulker arched a brow as he looked the young man over. Danny looked horrible. There was no other way to describe it. It was ironic when the whelp was half-dead before, but now he looked COMPLETELY dead, with those dark rings under his eyes and his paler complexion. His scrutiny was more than easily mistaken for thoughtfulness, and Danny heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to watch four guards PLUS Bullet pry the brothers away from each other.

"...A good idea, whelp," Skulker said. "But I'd MUCH rather get rid of you sooner than later." Before Danny had time to react properly, Skulker had grabbed him by the back of the neck and thrown him into the rec room. Danny landed hard on his back and groaned; so little sleep made his ghost body much more sensitive and weak, so that REALLY hurt. He looked up as Skulker stalked up to him, and tried to back away, but he was stopped by Technus, who was leering down at him a little pervertedly.

...This was SO not what he needed right now!

"AT LAST!" Technus shouted needlessly. "WE HAVE YOU IN OUR GRASP, GHOST CHILD! PREPARE FOR SOME SERIOUS HURT!" With that said, he reached down and grabbed Danny by the arm, zapping him with some electricity he had stored for emergencies in the prison. Danny yelled with pain and tried to pull away, but he was instead shoved into a wall and leered at almost hungrily. "My, my, Child," Technus practically purred, licking his lips. "How you've grown up..." His hand stroked down to Danny's chest, and Danny felt a rush of nausea run over him. He shoved Technus away from him and tried to run away, but he was tripped by Ember, who smirked down at him superiorly.

"Not exactly in your element, are you, honey?" she said mockingly. Danny glared at her and tried to get up, but he was instead snatched up by Skulker and had his hands pinned behind him before being put into a choke-hold. Ember walked up to him and punched him in the gut, causing him to cry out in pain. "THAT was for wrecking my guitar, you bastard!" she spat. She stepped back and eyed him over. "...Huh...y'know, I think Technus might be right...you HAVE grown up..." She stroked a finger down his chest.

"Watch it, Ember," Skulker growled. "If ANYONE'S getting a piece of this whelp, it's going to be ME, got it?" As he spoke, a short but very sharp blade protruded from his wrist. "I've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this, Ghost Child..." Danny struggled in his grasp, then let out a yelp when the blade was pressed against his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Walker's office, the warden was wallowing in his own misery. It had been three days since be basically threw his lover out of the prison after saying all of those hurtful and wrong things to him, and he was regretting it wholeheartedly. He wanted so much to pick up his cell phone and call Danny, but was partly afraid that Danny didnt want anything to do with him, not after what he said. The other part was too proud; it kept telling him that if Danny really wanted him, then HE would call Walker to patch things up. It also told him that maybe Dan hadnt called because he had indeed found 'something better'.

And that thought tore him apart to the core.

Walker looked sidelong at his precious rulebook and half-debated chucking it in the wastebasket when his comm button flashed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didnt need this... He pressed the button. "What?" he snapped.

"WALKER, WE HAVE AN ISSUE DOWN HERE!" Bullet's voice shouted through the intercom. Walker could hear rioting in the background, and he swore.

"I'm on my way." He shut of the intercom and stalked out of his office. Whoever started his riot was going straight to Hell; he would make SURE of that.

The volume of loudness from the riot hit him from all the way down the hall, and Walker broke into a run; the sooner he broke this mess up, the better. He shoved his way through inmates and guards alike, and was about to reach the middle when he heard someone shout, "HURRY AND TAKE HIS HEAD OFF, SKULKER!" He shoved one last inmate out of the way before reaching the scene of the riot-and freezing.

Skulker had Danny-HIS DANNY-in a hold with an unconfiscated blade shoved up to his neck. Danny already had ecto-blood on his cheek from a large cut, and he was craning his neck out of the way of the blade, struggling to get away from the much larger mech. Skulker noticed the room go a little quieter, and turned to see Walker.

Skulker forced a cocky smile on his face, when really he was scared witless; if this went wrong, he was SO dead. Deader. As in, going to Hell. He turned his body around so he was facing Walker, and pressed the blade harder into Danny's neck, causing the halfa to cry out in pain. "Greetings, warden," Skulker said, sounding quite chipper, like Christmas had come early. "I didnt mean to cause a riot, but I finally got my prey in my hands, and I'd very much like to skin him down to the pelt, if you dont mind very much."

A wave of fury and worry washed over Walker; Danny's eyes were frightened and pleading; he was weakened for some reason, and was unable to fight back or defend himself. Walker absently wondered why Danny hadnt turned into his human form to escape the SO DEAD mech, but chalked it up as being too frightened and confused to think about it. "Let him go, Skulker," he drawled darkly. Skulker scowled and only held Danny tighter.

"No," he replied. "Why the hell SHOULD I? Do you have ANY idea how long I've been tracking this whelp? Eight YEARS! EIGHT YEARS, and I've NEVER been so close to FINALLY having his pelt! Why should I let him go NOW?"

"Because I FUCKING said so!" Walker shouted, clenching his fists. "Let him go NOW!"

Wracking up as much nerve as he could muster, Skulker jerked Danny's arms tighter around his body and skimmed the blade over Danny's collarbone, drawing ecto-blood. Danny yelped in pain and pleaded to Walker. "Walker, help me!" he gasped, wincing through the pain in his arms. Around them, Walker heard the inmates laugh.

"Why would HE help YOU, Ghost Child?" Technus shouted mockingly from his place near the wall. Skulker smirked.

"Yeah, why WOULD he?" he asked, taunting Danny deliberately. "Why would he care? You're nothing more than another inmate to him. You're on his most-wanted list, and would probably face execution within the week! He wont save you, whelp. You're so pathetic for asking."

Walker could feel his hands shaking with rage; it was all he could do to stop from making a specticle of himself. But Dan... The halfa was now crying. Yes, CRYING. Did he believe Skulker's words? Was he in THAT much pain? What the hell was he DOING here in the first place?

"Let him go, Skulker," Walker said again. "He's not yours to execute." Skulker only snorted and nicked Danny's neck sharply with the blade, causing the halfa to cry out in pain again. "STOP IT!" The room went silent. Skulker arched a brow.

"...Why the hell do YOU care whether or not the whelp gets hurt?" he asked. "Everyone knows you want him eradicated just as much as the rest of us. What's a little more of his freak hybrid blood being spilled, when it all comes down to it?" Walker growled and took a step forward, but froze when Skulker dug the tip of the blade into Danny's jugular vein.

"Walker...!" Danny cried. "Please, make him stop! Please! It h-hurts!" He let out a short scream when Skulker twisted his arm again, this time hard enough to almost dislocate it. "WALKER!"

"He doesnt CARE, whelp!" Skulker snarled pulling at Danny's arm again. "WHY are you begging him for mercy? You should be begging ME for mercy!" He dug the blade deeper into Danny's neck, drawing more ecto-blood.

"Walker!" Danny cried, ignoring Skulker completely. "Walker, I'm sorry!"

Deathly cold seemed to overcome Walker. He unclenched his fists and stared at Danny. "...What?" he demanded, though his voice soft. Danny sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry for what I said! I didnt mean it! I dont NEED better! I HAVE the best!" His green eyes stared imploringly into Walker's own. "I have the best..."

Walker didnt know when his body had shut down, but the next thing he knew, his legs had given out and he fell to his knees on the floor. Danny had apologized, he thought. After what he had said, DANNY had apologized! No, no, this was all wrong! Danny didnt need to apologize. HE needed to apologize.

"...E.J..."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Walker stood up, his whole body glowing a deadly green, his eyes becoming a blazing emerald inferno as he stalked up to Skulker. He loomed a full six inches over the mech at full height, and he wasnt called the most intimidating of the Ghost Zone ghosts for nothing, especially now. "LET. MY. LOVER. GO," he said in a deadly venomous voice.

Skulker promptly let Danny go, holding his hands up in surrender. Danny pitched forward from the sudden release, and was instantly snatched up by Walker and held against the warden tightly, like an alpha would protect his sub. "You listen to me, and listen to me well," he hissed, his green ghostly aura flaring up like Hellfire around him. "If I see ANY of you touch MY mate for ANY reason, I will PERSONALLY send you to Hell with my bare hands. GOT IT?" Everyone in the room, inmate and guard alike, nodded, everyone looking more deathly pale than usual. Walker gave everyone in the room one last sweeping glare of iminent evil before picking Danny up in his arms and carrying him out of the room and to his office.

Danny, who had always been so strong for him no matter what, held onto him like a child. That alone broke Walker's heart. He walked into his office and shut and locked the door behind him before sitting down on his desk and holding Danny to him tightly, his protective green aura dying down slightly. They sat in silence for the longest time before Danny's transformation rings sprung forth and he turned human again. Walker managed to keep a hold of his lover through sheer will, and gently held him for the longest time.

After awhile, Danny looked up at Walker and reached up to touch the ghost's face. Walker looked down, pain written across his face. "...I am so sorry, Dan," he said softly. Danny nodded.

"...I know," he replied tiredly. "I forgive you, E.J.." He reached up and pulled on the ring on the chain necklace, snapping the fragile chain from his neck and holding the ring up. "...Will you wear it again?"

Walker took the ring and clenched it in his own hand. "I never should have taken it off," he said mournfully. "I never should have said those things." He raised the clenched hand to his forehead, looking to be in severe pain. "I never should have even let you walk out of my office door."

Danny sighed and faught to stay conscious long enough to say what he had to. "...It's coulda woulda shoulda, E.J.," he replied. "All I want to know is, do you want me back?" Walker gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes!"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"And knowing that you've just exposed our relationship to your prison, do you still want to continue our relationship?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." Danny gave him a weak smile. "...There ya go, sport." With that, he drifted off to sleep. Walker stood up and carried his lover into the adjacent room, where he kept personal materials and a small cot to catch some sleep himself from time to time, and set Danny down on it. Danny breathed a sigh of contentment, and Walker stood back, seeing that with Danny finally catching some sleep, his speed healing was kicking in, and those cuts would be gone within the hour.

He knew that he should go and make sure the riot died down. He knew that he should go tear Skulker apart nut by bolt. But right now, he had more important thigns to do. He put the ring back on his finger and smiled at it, then walked back into is office, picked up his rulebook, and tossed it in the wastebasket.

* * *

"He's smiling, that's a good thing," Ember noted as she looked up at the screen. Her boyfriend was still shaking next to her; not that she could blame him. He DID get the most dangerous job of this plan.

"He's probably thinking of ways to massacre me," Skulker muttered, nibbling on his thumb. "I'm doomed."

"Hey, he knows that you know he's gay, and you're STILL terrified of him," Randy put in helpfully. "THAT might help your chances of survival." He yelped when Ghostwriter smacked him over the head.

"Not helping!" he snapped at his younger half-brother.

"Your plan was brilliant," Bullet commented to Ghostwriter. The novelist shrugged.

"Read 'Sherlock Holmes'," he replied. "It gives you great insight."

"Noted. So." He looked around at the lot watching the screen. "Which one of you is going to tell Walker about this little plan, hm?"

Awkward silence.

"...We are FUCKED!" Skulker shouted.

* * *

"Walker, stop being a baby, and come on!" Danny crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. His partner was pacing around his office (which he hadnt left in two days), wringing his hands agitatedly.

Just yesterday, they had gotten to talking about what had happened, and Walker asked Danny why he'd even come to the prison without the pass, anyway. Danny looked at him funny and mentioned the text message. Walker said that he didnt send any text message, and they both came to the same conclusion: Technus. But where had Technus gotten Walker's cell phone number? Bullet.

Walker's second-in-command was summoned, and bullied-er-coerced into talking.

And THAT was how Walker discovered that EVERYONE knew about him and Danny since day effing one. Everyone knew...and nobody CARED. In fact, he had heard that Skulker was currently living with 24-7 paranoia of being torn apart by Walker. He was still feared. In fact, he was almost disgusted to find out, he was, ahem, ADMIRED by Technus. Yeah...not at all flattering. Especially when he found out that everyone knew because EVERYONE HAD WATCHED.

His life was a fucking weekly after-manual-labor-time special.

And he was about to go out there and FACE the perverts who'd been watching him and his mate role-play and have sex for five years? Well, at least he could still scare the shit out of them. That was one good thing, he supposed.

Walker finished pacing and sighed, then walked over to the door where his lover was waiting. "Let's get this bullshit over with," he grumbled. Danny smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's the spirit," he said, reaching down to hold Walker's hand in his own. Walker scowled at him, and Danny ignored it to lead them both out of the office and through the prison. And even though Walker was being led by his younger halfa lover with whom he was holding hands with, his guards still nodded in respectful greeting as they had always done. The inmates still behind the bars still cowered at his presence. By the time they reached the rec room to pass it, everyone inside was doing what they normally did on the weekends-watching reruns of past 'episodes' of Walker, Ghost Zone Warden. Danny paused to look at the screen.

"...Wow, you're pretty flexible, Walker."

Walker blushed a bright pink in very noticable contrast to his white flesh, and pulled Danny further down the hallway, vowing to KILL TECHNUS PERMANENTLY later. They finally made it to the gates, where Danny turned and gave Walker a smile. "See? Walking me to the gate wasnt so hard, was it, E.J.?" he asked. Walker, who was still a little pink from having seen himself copulating on a large-screen TV, scowled.

"...No," he admitted. Danny reached up and took Walker's face in his hands before kissing him hard. Walker put his arms around Danny and kissed back for a few moments before letting go. "See on Wednesday," he said. Danny smiled.

"I'll have my resume ready," he said. "I think that eight years of rounding up and fighting ghosts is enough to qualify me as deputy warden." Walker rolled his eyes and turned Danny in the direction of the gate.

"Go on, get going, boy," he growled, though still sounding amused. Danny laughed and waved Walker goodbye before flying off towards home.

Walker watched him go, then turned and walked back inside the prison, taking a quick stop by the rec room to blast the TV to bits with an ecto-shot (Clint Eastwood style) and then continue on to his office, whistling cheerfully at the shrieks of horror Technus was making.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**Urgh...what started off as a quick idea of Danny convincing Walker to tell everyone turned into a theatre drama worthy of a Tony Award. **


End file.
